warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Garr9988/Story Ideas
So, for the past few months, I've been brainstorming some story ideas and plot concepts that I've been meaning to get to, but just haven't had the time, energy, or motivation to work on them. Rather than keep them locked up in my head, I think it's for the best I let you all know about them so it might motivate me to work - and, perhaps, we might make them a collaborative effort? Warehouse 13-Centric Stories ''In the Abyss/Spindrift/??? 'A Plot' A satellite, as planned, crashes into the Marianas Trench. On its way down, the last few moments of its camera feed record what appear to be strange aquatic creatures unknown to the world. The Warehouse is called, and several agents are sent to investigate with the help of the Nautilus III submarine and, more importantly, the HMS Challenger, capable of submerging like a submarine and encasing itself in a giant bubble of air. Garrett decides it would also be useful to utilize the various jewelry props from the Australian show H2O: Just Add Water and it's spin-off Mako: Island of Secrets , which allow the wearers to become merpeople with various magical abilities . Down in the trench they discover a kind of "city" crafted from hundreds of years' worth of shipwrecks, crashed satellites, etc., all created by a small community of fish-people hybrids. The fish-people were previously the crew of a ship caught in a horrible storm. The captain, feeling responsible for the safety of his vessel and his crew, wished and prayed for some way for everyone to survive; the mermaid figurehead of his ship became an artifact and, as the ship submerged, transformed the crew into what they are now (as well as made them ageless). From a mix of magic-inspired awe and hundreds of years of isolation, they came to revere/worship the figurehead. 'B Plot' The B Plot revolved around Felix and a few other agents having to solve an issue at the Warehouse. In the Origin Circle, a collection of Pele's Tears (link to an article about their curse ) and Poli'ahu 's Lava Sled have gotten into a row with each other and escaped the stacks to wreack havoc on their opponent's climate: Poli'ahu's Sled made its way to the Lehmann Fornax and is freezing it solid, while Pele's Tears are turning the tip of Mount Denali into a lava-spouting volcano. 'Notes' It's been a while since I thought about this one, but I remember that Affectos and I discussed the idea that Tyler and Bri may have been having relationship issues. As a result, Bri would go on the ''Challenger, while Tyler stayed behind and would end up helping solve the Warehouse problem. Bri or Nikki, as a mermaid, would end up getting kidnapped by the fish-people and worshipped (until the gang show up to free her and get attacked instead). I imagined that she may somehow get transformed into a fish-person as well and, as the only one able to write in English (either because the fish-people forgot English or never spoke it in the first place), acts as a translator between them and the gang to let everyone know what the deal is so they can work out a truce. I liked to imagine the fish-people would choose to stay as they are down in the trench, even given the option to return to the surface, since it's better than trying to adjust to a world they no longer recognize. ''Beyond the Laughing Sky Basically, Alice's origin story told from Lewis Carroll's point of view. It starts out with Alice's mother's death and details her descent into a sociopathic madness over the next few years until her eventual imprisonment. At first he tries to accomodate Alice, having been in love with her mother, and sometimes helps her hide a body or two (to his own loathing). Eventually he has enough and accidentally becomes the one to trap her in his own mirror. 'Notes' Given Alice was a real person, I tried to do a lot of research to make sure the story would be historically accurate, but I got burnt out. I had the idea that several characters may have been inspired by her murders rather than artifacts (since ''some part of the story has to be based on her, remember). One such example would be the Cheshire Cat; one day Lewis came home to see that Alice had carved a big smile into her cat Dinah's (or one of her kittens') mouths. The Dodo would have been inspired, obviously, by Carroll/Dodgson and, in a moment I thought was clever, his gifting of a silver thimble to Alice in the book would be based on him giving Harriet Tubman's Thimble to her after she charms him. Also, given that Artie says that Carroll never wrote any of his books and that they were all inspired by Alice's murders, I wanted to incorporate his other works into the story as well; the murder of a WH12 agent would have inspired The Hunting of the Snark (a group of various people are out hunting for a snark and, in the end, one disappears). A plot idea that I had that I was iffy about because, as much as I liked it, it would contradict with canon, was the idea that Alice would suffer from hallucinations of "siblings" (since she had several in reality, but they were never mentioned in the show). Unfortunately, as I said, the show only ever says she went into a "sociopathic madness", and never showed any symptoms of schizophrenia in the show. Something I thought of that does make sense, I think, is how the Looking-Glass works: since Alice murdered her own mother in front of the mirror, its effects are based around both complete isolation and escapism. In the story, I'd have Alice be an only child living with her mother, and whose father has by now passed away. With her mother dead, she'd be completely alone (not really feeling any closeness with Carroll after her descent) and would want a world of her own. Well, in the end, she gets one... ''Blackbird Merle Vennuto has just joined the Vermont-based mafia gang The Blackbirds, led by his older brother. He remains aprt of it for several years, committing various crimes including theft and at least one murder, until August of 1954. During some planned crime, the Unitarian Church is struck by lightning and set ablaze, and someone is trapped inside. Deciding to rescue them instead of assist with the crime, he rushes into the inferno and rescues a woman named Clemency Columbus - and gets his brother captured and executed. Later on he's recruited by the WH for his criminal insight and bravery. While there, he does his best to keep his criminal past hidden from his coworkers. At some point during his work, something happens that convinces him he has to face the Blackbirds (they kill a fellow agent, they kidnap his Celmency (now his fiance), etc.). (If Clemency isn't kidnapped) he contemplates leaving her to try and spare her the pain of losing a fiance should he die, but Mrs. Frederic shows up and convinces him otherwise. Just as his confrontation with the Blackbirds ends, one shoots him in the back; he survives, but is paralyzed from the waist down, confining him to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He remains a WH agent for a few more years until he retires and moves to Mexico with Clemency (where their daughter, Leda, becomes the production secretary for Savage Seduction ). 'Notes' I was going to set this story to various Alter Bridge songs after listening to some of their songs and finding them inspirational, and surprisingly applicable to chapters I had in mind; it was also inspired by Daughtry's song "Traitor", since is has a bitof a mafia-feel to me. Most of the middle of this story is missing, I'll admit - it's been a while since I thought about this story too. Oh, I had the idea that all members of the mafia gang would have tattoos of black wings on their backs, and to try and hide them, Merle would have gotten them removed. Later at some point in the story, he'd encounter some artifact with the ability to make tattoos tangible or reveal what one wants to keep hidden in strange and interesting ways, which results in large, fully functional raven wings bursting from his back. I... may have been inspired by ''Critical Role... I just can't think of the artifact. ''Collision Course'' Nothing too detailed, but the idea would be that Claudia has a bit of a relationship crisis: Fargo, Todd (Witness Protection Program guy), and Dwayne Maddox (Dead Rent guitarist from "Insatiable") all end up together in Eureka while a setellite (or something) is on a collision course (ehhhh) with the town. I mostly want this because the show had a horrible habit of being full of one-off characters that were meant to be important to the main cast but never showed up. I mean, all the way in Season 2, Claudia said she would find Todd, but she ends up kissing someone else the next season, and we don't see HIM ever again either! Draco informed me that Fargo ended up getting in a relationship by the end of Eureka (which, I believe, took place before "Don't Hate the Player"), so he's not really competition; he also said that a genius like Todd might be smart enough to be welcomed into the public parts of Eureka, but nowhere as secret as Global Dynamics (side note, would Joshua be welcome?). ''Home Sick/Haunted/??? 'A Plot' A relative of Garrett's he was somewhat close to dies and he goes with at least one other WH agent to attend. While there, he encounters the abusive family the WH rescued him from. 'B Plot' Some children go hide in the treehouse they recently finished building with their parents after they decide to run away. The treehouse, as it turns out, has been affected by the/a woodcarving tool(s) belonging to Benjamin Randolph , who created the lap desk Thomas Jefferson drafted the Declaration of Independence on. As a result, the treehouse has become a sort of pocket world, a land of freedom for the kids that the parents cannot enter and the kids can't leave unless they want to - and the tool(s) is/are inside with them. 'Notes' Nothing too detailed for the A Plot, I'm not even sure if I want an artifact involved. As for the B Plot, as I think about it, I'm not sure whether I want any WH agents trapped in the treehouse with the kids or not. While it'd be interesting if they were, and more conventional, it would also be interesting if they had to solve the entire case and convince the kids to come out somehow from the outside. ''Swan Song 'A Plot' A former famous Italian power couple including famed opera diva Ottavia Bramante has, without warning, gotten back together and are planning a special performance to be aired across Italy and the rest of the world - after several decades of being divorced. While Pete and (at least) Myka are there, they meet some old faces - The Bricktones, Eric Marsden's band, are on a global tour! During the final confrontation it's revealed that Ottavia is using Maria Callas' gloves to give her voice the power to manipulate the emotions of those who hear her sing. The Bricktones and co. must recreate Eric Marsden's euphoric song (or create a new one themselves) to combat her voice in the opera house, or she'll hypnotize everyone watching her broadcast! 'B Plot' Mrs. Frederic decides to take Claudia on another Caretaker outting, including a visit to where her family is buried together; sister, husband, children, and grandchildren. She informs Claudia that the life of a Caretaker is a lonely one, and to appreciate her family while she has one. She senses that Claudia's time is coming close... ''Toa e Vašeto Vreme'' It is time for Claudia Donovan to succeed Irene Frederic as the Caretaker of Warehouse 13. And, in an unprecedented decision never made before, she has decided she wants her family to witness the ritual. 'Notes' The exact events are up in the air until we decide what to do with Haphestus' Anvil and the Tree of Idun, since that's a bit of a mess, but something I know will happen is that the spirits of all the previous Caretakers will appear and perhaps speak to Claudia, including Mrs. Frederic's sister and (at least one) Paracelsus. It might also tie in to my Caretaker story ideas... ''??? ((Revisiting an old character, in a way)) After her husband was decapitated in a hangar in Washington, D.C., Sayuri Ogawa received an envelope (unlike her husband’s body, one of the few things that survived the hanger’s mysterious destruction) with a strange object among his other personal effects - an object with special properties. Before he died, he had mentioned he had recently come into dealings with someone that could get him even more money than he was making now ''and power he could only have ever dreamed of. Knowing his mysterious death had to have been related, she wants revenge on whoever was responsible - but her trail runs cold when she finds out James MacPherson died only months after her husband. That is, until she finds out that a woman named Carol Augustine lives in Washington D.C... 'Notes' So, I was watching S1E8 ("Implosion ") with the episode commentary on, and near the end of the episode James hands Ogawa a stuffed envelope. According to the writers, they had discussed whether the envelope was full of money or contained an artifact, and if the latter, if it could "find its way to Mrs. Ogawa". I really want to revisit old and undeveloped plotlines from the show, but because of how they were written, how they ended, and how much time has passed between then and now, it's increasingly difficult to craft one. This one seems interesting though, and can provide a little development for Artie as well now that he has Vanessa. ''High and Low'' Garrett's been interested in researching the past of the Warehouse and the people who work for it lately. While going through the files of past Warehouse 13 agents, he comes across one of the smallest files in the collection, easily ignorable if he wasn't paying much attention, labelled Lionel Perdue. According to the file, he had only been an agent for about a year before he wandered into the Escher Vault and never came out. Garrett, wanting to find Lionel's body and give it a proper burial, assembles a team of agents to explore the Vault and find it. Then at least one of them gets lost. 'Notes' I don't know why, but the idea to write a story about the unfortunate agent MacPherson mentioned in "Time Will Tell" that got lost in the Escher Vault popped into my head. The current idea is that it's split between the past (Lionel's perspective) and present (the team's perspective), and at least one person loses their goggles and gets lost. As long as everyone else keeps their goggles though, and assuming the Farnsworths work, I'd need a good reason for them to get lost and not have actual conflict. If everything went well, there wouldn't be a compelling story. And although MacPherson said the agent was "curious" (and given that's all that was said, and he was Lionel's contemporary, we'd have to accept that as fact), I don't think I want curiosity to be Lionel's sole motivation for having gone into the Vault. I want his story to be emotional, not just about someone in over their head who made a mistake. ''Revinished'' TBA 'Notes' I don't have much to say about this idea at the moment since it's very undeveloped and might not even work, but the idea is that Garrett wants to use H.G.'s time machine to try and change Oto's fate, both for his sake and for those PhOto hurt. Unfortunately, I don't imagine him succeeding in the end. ''Are You Experienced'' Claudia is down in the stacks and comes across Nobuo Uematsu's Record Player. Seeing it comes with records of some of her favorite musicians like Elton John and Jimi Hendrix, of course she plays one - and the entire Warehouse is turned into a giant JRPG that she and the gang must beat. 'Notes' The idea of this story is that it's our own "webseries" thing to go along with "Of Monsters and Men " and "Grand Designs ". The first had characters sucked into the artifact, and the second had the artifact change reality by "projecting" outwards, but a third alternative to "inwards" and "outwards" doesn't really exist. At least this way, we can have the characters stuck "in" a video game without actually sticking them in one again ("Don't Hate the Player "). You can thank Affectos for suggesting this third "webseries" be based around a pixelated video game (even if he doesn't remember doing so). Unfortunately, it's just a premise, I don't really have a plot. And after that, it needs some sort of conflict beyond just "they have to neutralize it because it's active" - a villain, a danger caused by the reality-warping, etc. Also, I don't know if Claudia should be doing inventory nowadays like she was in Season 1, a lot has changed (she's been promoted and the reason Artie even had them doing so has long since passed). Maybe she's just shelving another artifact or something? And also also, do you guys think Univille should be affected by the record player as well, and the citizens could act as NPCs? Update: For anyone who doesn't know, the new title ("Are You Experienced") is the name of the debut album of The Jimi Hendrix Experience. Jimi Hendrix just so happens to have been among Uematsu's influences, and "Purple Haze" in particular inspired the beginning of one of his most well known scores, "One-Winged Angel." Update: I also want to write a side-story for this idea. The main story would focus on the canon gang, while the side story is about our characters. What they'd be doing while the main gang solves the case though, I'm not sure. But hey, FF does it, so why not? ''Cloak and Swagger'' The gang goes to a museum in Kyoto, Japan to recover Sen no Rikyū's Tea Equipment. Right before they get to it, however, the artifact is taken by a masked thief, Gascon Trejour! They must discover who this mysterious phantom thief is and recover the stolen artifact. 'Notes' This story is based on Persona 5, which I've gotten very into lately. I have a bit more thought out for this beyond this teasing premise, but since this story involves mystery, I don't want to spoil anything. ''Unnamed Idea - "Best Friends" Chandra Webster and Mississippi Lace have been best friends since they were little. When they grew up, though, they drifted apart both physically and emotionally. One day, they both happen to find the Best Friends Forever bracelets they made for each other all those years ago and put them on - and suddenly, they're pulled back together through extreme circumstances. 'Notes' I had the vague idea of a story focused on civilians interacting with artifacts without the Warehouse getting involved, and wanting to write about a friendship between two girls after listening to ''Bayonetta's rendition of "Moon River". Unfortunately, I have nothing more than this premise, no plot beats or circumstances, but I thought it was worth writing down nonetheless. ''Unnamed Idea - "Time and Time Again" In 2011, Dália Fernandes lost her family in a single day when the world seemed to have lost all hope. As the world continued to fall apart in the timeline Artie left behind, she found an old red ribbon. As she succumbed to her own despair, having nothing left to live for, she prepared to join her family and took the ribbon from her hair - and when she opened her eyes, she was back at home just in time for dinner. After spending time before the global tragedy struck, she realized things were different - she had different friends, her family treated each other a little different, even their memories weren't exactly the same. Eventually, she realized she hadn't exactly gone back in time, she had merely come to a point in another timeline where the world was different than the one she had known. And then, she lost her family again. Now, Dália jumps from timeline to timeline, searching for a world she can finally feel at home again. Over time, she has a few run-ins with strange people that seem to know what her ribbon can do, and want to take it for themselves. She also runs into other versions of herself from other timelines, all jumping from continuum to continuum for their own reasons, each with their own memories and personalities. And not all of them, she learns, are good. 'Notes' This story's obviously inspired by Homura Akemi from ''Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Unfortunately, since I had first thought of this story, some of the details (like what initially sparked Dália to continue time-jumping) have been forgotten, but I'll work out those kinks later. This is another story idea that focuses more on a normal person with an artifact rather than the gang snagging it, although I do plan to at least include a Claudia cameo. ''Culture Shock 'A Plot' Diego Valverde is a normal guy with a normal job. On his way home from work, a Warehouse agent with a freshly snagged electrical artifact is rushing to neutralize it in his car - but he is struck dead before he gets the chance. Diego, checking to see if he's okay, finds a Secret Service badge, a strange communications device, and a scary ray gun in his pockets. After figuring out how to neutralize the artifact, Diego takes these strange items and rushes home. Now, having been exposed to this strange new world Diego decides it's his duty to investigate more into these frightening magical objects and collect them himself to keep the world safe. Armed with his ray gun and Tri-Corder, and with his husband Xavier and handygirl Queenie by his side, he aims to make the world a safer place. 'B Plot' The pain of James' betrayal and exile is still fresh in Artie's heart, and he has since been going through the motions, increasingly disillusioned with the work he was at first so eager to throw himself into, partly as penance for handing these dangerous objects over to the enemy decades ago, and partly to continue protecting innocent people from a scary world right under their noses. With yet another good agent suddenly dead in the line of duty, Artie is starting to consider the prospect of leaving this world of Endless Sorrow behind. 'Notes' I had the idea for this story ages ago, and I still haven't written anything for it beyond the artifacts and character pages. However, save for the middle, this story is relatively fleshed out. I plan on it being done in two parts - the first focusing on Artie and Diego's plots separately, and the second being where they converge (and I really like my finale artifact for part 2, it's very cool in my humble opinion). Caretaker Stories 'Announcement Thingy' I actually want to flesh at least one Caretaker per Warehouse with a story, but I understand that's a big undertaking I'm not going to be capable of. Therefore, it would be awesome if everyone could come up with an interesting, emotional story for at least one Caretaker, and post them in the comments (we could either vote on which ones sound the most interesting and add them to this page, or post them here with your name directly?). ((WH2 Caretaker Story)) - Garr9988'' An enemy of Warehouse 2 manages to use the Janus Coin of Numa Pompilius on the Caretaker of Warehouse 2, giving them a new identity and dropping them off far from Alexandria. For some reason, this person suffers from dreams of a mystical place filled with strange objects, and a deep longing to go there despite not knowing where it is, or if the place is even real. But, with determination in their heart and a strange companion on their shoulder, they journey across the cast desert to find this "oasis between sand and see"... ''What Goes Around/My Immortal - Garr9988'' After having been around for at least a hundred years or two, the Caretaker of Warehouse 6 is feeling very lonely. The world around them is changing drastically and everyone they've ever known is either growing old or has already died, leaving them utterly alone. Two new agents have been recruited to the Warehouse and the trio quickly become the best ''of friends. After a short time though, they both die during a mission, and the Caretaker is overwhelmed with grief. Unable to stand being alone and letting these two purely good people die so unfairly, they use a recently acquired artifact to reincarnate them as new people. A few decades pass and the pair are recruited to the Warehouse once again. And then they die. And then they're reincarnated. And they die. And they're reincarnated. The Caretaker uses the Lotus to bring back these two agents over and over again, but with each successive rebirth their lives gradually become worse and worse with their collection of bad karma and the general suffering that is the cycle of samsara until they not only become enemies of the Warehouse, but mortal enemies that want nothing more but to see the other two dead beneath their feet. The Caretaker just wanted friends... 'Notes' Yes, I'm seriously considering titling this story My Immortal . The song just fits so well gosh darn it. Major Arcs ''Garrett-Focused Arc This arc is a bit tricky since I don't want to spoil much, and it's entirely dependent + can only be done after Draco finishes his arc with the Eureka sociopath lady. It involves travel... and artifacts... and angst... and stuff. 'Notes' Another Garrett/Scott focused story that isn't, at least at the moment, tied to this arc is Reperquences . The plot is that Scott is given a probationary period of being separate from Garrett on a case investigating some disappearances. Over the course of the story they're meant to bond, then fall out, then bond again. As it turns out, the disappearances aren't caused by an artifact... directly, anyway. In case the spray-painted calling card (heh) of a phone didn't trip you up allll the way back when that story was posted, people are being kidnapped by the same person that put Felix through SAW; a guy that, as I wrote in Retritaliation ''(story link here ) was someone who collected prison memorobilia (artifacts included, by accident) that PhOto had brainwashed. Who, as it turns out, is none other than Jeremy Jabez, the little boy Oto met when he was tracking down C. Henry Kempe's Teddy Bear all those years ago all grown up. He had been working at an adoption agency the past few decades and collects prison stuff on the side, having formed a bit of an interest since his birth parents had been arrested when he was young (hence why he had been in the foster system). After he had been turned into PhOto's slave with Madame Delphine LaLaurie's Hairbrush, he found his career quite useful in tracking down victims to kidnap and torture. He ''would have been free from PhOto's control had be been killed. But last I checked, he was Bronzed... but I haven't seen him actually in the Bronze Sector for some time now... After Garrett and Scott have their falling out, one of them leaves their motel room and ends up getting kidnapped by Jeremy, so the other has to find and save them, and free Jeremy from PhOto's control. ''Artifact Set Arc'' This arc is focused on finding and collecting a set of artifacts that, unfortunately, never made the transfer from the WH that collected them to WH13 for some reason or another, and as such are scattered across the world. Basically, there are a set of 14 artifacts, each tied to a specific concept, and pairs of artifacts have opposing effects; Life and Death, Creation and Destruction, etc. Luckily, the Warehouse has already collected two of these artifacts: The Minoan Trident, and the Chinese Orchid. Which just so happened to be the most dangerous artifacts of the Warehouses that collected them. Which also happens to be the case for the rest of these "universal concept" artifacts. 'Notes' I really like the concept I came up with and how I managed to incorporate canon into this idea. I even came up with opposing artifacts for the Trident and Orchid: *Amenonuhoko , a mythical naginata from Shinto mythology used to create the first landmass. It would have the ability to create (either things in general, or just landmass, and potentially entire continents or planets (hence its danger). I hope to find a way to have it be the spear used in the Issi incident to assasinate Soga no Iruka, but I don't understand ancient or Chinese history and politics to think of the reason myself. *The Samsara Lotus, which allows someone to be reincarnated. This is, again, tied into the story of WH6's Caretaker. It would be the opposition to the Chinese Orchid if we have that represent Death instead of Sickness (I prefer Death because it relates to that concept indirectly and, as a result, feels more interesting and "canon-y" - there are thousands of artifacts that just make one sick, so what would make it stand out? A sickness that afflicts the entire world and kills within 24 hours though...). After these four, we'd have to come up with other opposing concepts and the artifacts tied to them for each Warehouse ourselves, figure out what the most dangerous artifact collected by Warehouse 13 is (I feel like we'll have to make one ourselves, since the show has tackled several uber-dangerous artifacts, but I'm not sure if any of those count as it's "most dangerous"), AND whether it's even been encountered yet. As a rule, I want to try use only one geographical or regional place OR religion of origin per artifact. By that I mean, only one from North America, only one from China, only one from Abrahamic religions, only one from Hinduism, etc. I want the set to feel as varied as the Warehouses themselves, it'll feel much more original and diverse. ''Frank Mercer Arc'' This arc is about the return of Frank Mercer, the "unreliable narrator" and true antagonist of theOf Monsters and Men minseries. The WW2 soldier captured by Nazis, stuck in a concentration camp with Nazi Ghouls, and armed with an artifact of his own creation capable of tearing one's souls from their body. After a skylight breaks during a stormy day and rain starts pouring into the Warehouse, all the artifacts around it (namely, the comic books and related artifacts) are temporarily moved to a different location while the ceiling gets repaired. For some reason/somehow some of the comic books get unbagged, and City of Ghouls is zapped by a prop raygun owned by Buster Crabbe , bringing Frank Mercer (at the very least) into the physical world. Still angry at having been robbed of his precious lighter and run off by the monsters he so desperately wants dead, he escapes unseen, vowing vengeance against the Warehouse as well as aiming to continue his one man war. While out in modern reality, he recalls his past - his fellow men in arms he was happy to call friends if not brothers; the years starving in a cold, dark cell in the labor camp, watching so many good people die of disease, hunger, or gas; his freedom and how he for once felt powerful again once he was free and had the means to reap justice on the monstrosities invading his world. At the same time, he finds another artifact by change - a cigarette case owned by Abba Kovner, giving him the ability to resume his war against the monsters the world has allowed to survive and flourish for over half a decade since the war ended. 'Notes' I want to preface this by saying this story could be an arc, a two-parter, or even just one longer story, and that I haven't gotten everything planned out yet (how exactly Frank gets released, what exactly Kovner's case does, even the ending, etc.). I'm not quite sure why, but I just really like the idea of bringing Frank back. He's an interesting villain, he was introduced in a very cool way (being a comic book character and being in a miniseries, I mean), and he brings a kind of interesting moral/ethical dilemma to the show - the Warehouse doesn't kill and he's armed with an artifact, but he's going after horrible, monstrous people (neo-Nazis, corrupt government officials, etc.). Obviously the gang would stop him by the end, but it introduces some conflict. And, it might give us an excuse to delve more into Artie's Jewishness and his family (his parents told him what "the doctors used to do in the camps during the war", though whether they themselves had been interred or not is unknown). I like the idea of bringing Uggo (the Ghoul that captured Claudia but turned out a good guy) back in some way, either by having him come into the real world, or by having some of the gang go back into the comic. I've also entertained the idea of the WH finding the author of City of Ghouls to try and get some insight into Frank as a character. I also want to give a little humanity to Frank by delving into his past: his bond with his fellow soldiers that were killed, leaving him the sole survivor; a friend he may have made while in Stalag-IXB that was soon brutally killed by the Nazi soldiers, leaving him completely alone; as well as write some chapters from his perspective (as was done with Calvin Worrall in A Touch of Fever). As for the artifacts: *Buster Crabbe played Tarzan, Flash Gordon, and Buck Rogers in films and serials, arguably portraying the first comic book characters put on the silver screen. His prop raygun (whether it's from FG or BR, I've forgotten) would have the ability to bring comic book characters to life, essentially. **This is unintentional, but it's a nice nod to when Frank called Pete's Tesla a "Buck Rogers raygun." *Abba Kovner was a founder and leader of an organization of Holocaust survivors (called "Nakam", Hebrew for "revenge") that killed Nazis and Germans in revenge. I haven't gotten the exact effects worked out, but at the moment I'm thinking smoking a cigarette from the case allows the smoker to exact revenge in some way... something to do with the smoke? ''"Artificial" Artifact Arc'' Someone is using an artifact to create artifacts out of otherwise normal events, and is then using these new artifacts to their advantage. 'Notes' This arc idea is currently undeveloped beyond its concept and a possible vague plot in the finale that might not even pan out. This idea is inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, specifically the ability of the main antagonist (Hawkmoth/Le Papillon) to infect objects with a spirit that grants the object's owner with superpowers (link to the ML wiki's page here , you can find out the rest of the info from there). Basically, someone is using flowers from a bouquet gifted to composer Karl Eliasberg after his performance of Dmitri Shostakovich's Symphony No. 7. These flowers are able to amplify existing emotions to a great degree, which in turn has the potential to cause artifacts to be born from what would be a normal situation or average emotions that they wouldn't otherwise be born from. Unfortunately, I don't have this person's motivation, installments for this arc, the finale, or the exact effects of Eliasberg's Bouquet in mind. I'd like to develop this with somebdy, but I'm worried that if it's developed publically here and/or with several of you guys, you'll all know what happens and won't be as interested in reading the story when it gets written. Oh, and "artificial" isn't exactly the right term for these, I suppose - if anything, that term could be applied to a better, more exact example, and this just isn't it. Category:Blog posts Category:Garr9988 Category:Fanfiction Category:Stories